Un regalo inesperado
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot: Es el cumpleaños número 50 de Haytham y estaba a punto de celebrarlo con su familia y con sus amigos en un restaurante. No obstante, Thomas Hickey, un amigo suyo y compañero de trabajo, le dará una noticia que le dejará con las ganas de... Matar al propio Thomas. ¡FELIZ CUMPLE HAYTHAM!


**_Buen día, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con un oneshot medio raro tipo tiempos modernos con motivo del cumpleaños número 257 (en tiempo real) de uno de los personajes de Assassin's Creed que, paradójicamente, es el más amado por el fandom junto con Connor: El señor Haytham Kenway, el apá de nuestro querido Assassin... Quien es un Templario T.T._**

**_Asi mismo, aquí introduzco una pareja yaoi crack conformada por Connor y Thomas Hickey, uno de los compinches de Haytham y a quien todo el mundo ve como un bastardo sexy (incluyéndome). Incluso menciono a la mamá de Connor, Kaniehti:io o Ziio._**

**_En fin, sin más preámbulos, excepto que los personajes no son míos, sino de Ubisoft, les dejo este fic llamado:_**

* * *

**Un regalo inesperado.**

Haytham y Kaniehti:io "Ziio" Kenway observaron sumamente extrañados a un nervioso Thomas Hickey, un amigo de la familia y compañero de trabajo de Haytham. Se suponía que los tres se verían junto con varios invitados más en la reunión de cumpleaños del propio Haytham en el restaurante de comida tailandesa de la ciudad en dos horas.

No obstante, ahí estaban los tres: La pareja sentada en el sofá y Thomas en el sillón junto con Connor, de 17 años y el hijo único de la familia. El chico lucía un tanto preocupado y, si Haytham no conociera bien a su hijo, hasta nervioso e intranquilo.

Aclarándose la garganta, Haytham inquirió:

- Bien, Thomas. ¿De qué querías hablarnos que es tan urgente?

- ¿Es algo malo? – añadió Ziio, quien miraba de reojo a su hijo adolescente.

Thomas, tomando un respiro, se avino a responder:

- Errr… Haytham, Ziio… Ehmmm… Yo… Yo… Uhmmm… Bueno… Sé que después de esto seguramente no querrán verme ni en pintura.

- ¿Después de qué? – replicó Haytham.

- Mmmm… Verán… Hace tiempo, justamente desde hace un año que… Que yo… Que yo… ¡Argh, a la chingada!

Dicho eso, tomó la mano de Connor y, con decisión, explicó:

- Haytham, Ziio... Connor y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace un año. Queríamos decirles esto un mes después de esta fecha para no amargarle la fiesta a nadie, pero los dos hemos hablado y…

- Hemos pensado en no callarnos por más tiempo, no luego de que casi Charles nos cacha – añadió el adolescente -. Lamentamos mucho habérselos escondido, pero créannos que siempre hemos querido comentarles esto en algún momento…

- Y pedirles su consentimiento y bendición para pasar a la siguiente etapa, que es la del noviazgo. Aclaro que no hubo sexo ni fajes, puesto que nos parecía algo apresurado e inapropiado debido a que no éramos pareja hasta hoy.

- Lo que sí hay aquí es amor… Y eso es lo único que importa.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente y se intercambiaron una sonrisa entre sí. Luego se volvieron hacia los padres del chico y esperaron a que ellos emitieran alguna palabra favorable o desfavorable.

Los Kenway, por su parte, se quedaron mudos de sorpresa. Ziio tenía los ojos muy abierto como platos fruto de la fuerte impresión que recibió al enterarse de quién era la persona con quien su hijo salía últimamente; Haytham, por otro lado, tenía cara de haber muerto cerebralmente luego de escuchar la tremenda noticia en el mero día de su cumpleaños número 50...

- Thomas…– murmuró.

Thomas y Connor supieron en ese instante que la tensión en la voz del patriarca era una mala señal; levantándose lentamente del sofá, los dos se dispusieron a caminar despacio por si las moscas…

- ¡VEN AQUÍ, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! – gritó Haytham inmediatamente.

Hickey enseguida se puso a correr mientras que Haytham se levantaba de un salto y se ponía a perseguirle.

- ¡VEN AQUÍ, MALDITO PEDÓFILO DE MIERDA!

- ¡HAYTHAM, POR FAVOR! – suplicó Hickey mientras corría por toda la casa - ¡PODEMOS HABLAR COMO GENTE CIVILIZADA!

- ¡GENTE CIVILIZADA MI SUEGRA! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A PONER TUS JODIDOS OJOS EN MI HIJO?! ¡VEN AQUÍ, MARICÓN!

- ¡Viejo, cálmate!

Ziio, por su parte, se acercó a Connor y, suspirando, le comentó:

- Te dije que no se lo tomaría bien. Ahora querrá matar a Hickey con lo primero que encuentre en su camino.

- Lo sé… Pero al menos intentamos darle un regalo de cumpleaños decente con nuestro anuncio.

- Sip.


End file.
